


Jump

by Delirioustarot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirioustarot/pseuds/Delirioustarot
Summary: I wonder what Tommy was thinking when he wanted to jump.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not protecting my trauma onto Tommy...Totally. I wonder if I should extend this. Maybe, maybe.

There was something beautiful about death now. The way everything seemed to stop. Tommy had seen too much in his short life to flinch at it now, maybe that's why he started chasing it. 

He had towered too high to see the ground below him, but he knew there was a lake that had seen too much blood shed. Distantly wondering if there was something soothing about drowning. The thought of being underwater, the stillness clogging his head and throat until finally exploding. The stillness. The world would simply stop if he chose to let go, if he stopped his struggling, would anyone really know?

Death is truly beautiful in that way to Tommy. The peacefulness of it all. How he's been waning through piles of bodies and ashes of those he's loved and lost. He had been to more funerals in his life than birthday parties. He was only 16 and had stared death in the face, and Death stared back: waiting. Patience has always been Death's virtue after all, and that's a virtue Tommy would rather sink than be tied down with. 

Life had lost appeal too long ago. War made haziness clog his mind and made it hard to find any reason to smile at all. The memories made his chest ache, made the world spin. Ringing in his ears made his head throb, and he wanted to sob. It felt like liquid filling up his lungs and thorny roses prodding his temples. 

Tommy didn't realize how far he was until he felt the edges of his sneakers tip slightly over the edge. Saying goodbye would be far too hard, he never was good with words. Maybe silence was easier to slip into. 

Fluttering wings and the smell of pine overwhelmed him. Grounded him to the stone slabs he stood on. Warm numbness melted away into frostbitten realization as a shaking voice called out to him.

"What are you doing?"


End file.
